Can I ever trust you?
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: another sequal from even then i loved you. big fights with our two lovers. not much action i think it maybe a bit crap but hey leave reviews and tell me


**Can I ever trust you?**

_A sequel from even then I loved you. Kim's finished college, she works for GJ but the smarts, so Shego get's a partner, he's good looking but Kim is very suspicious that he might have something for her Shego. So when Shego finds out, she's mad at Kim for not trusting her. How will this love end? Please review!_

Chapter 1.

A raven haired woman was sitting in her desk chair, feet up on the desk and drinking a cup of coffee. She had a smile on her face. She was excited, because tonight her little princess would be graduating from college. How time had passed, it seemed only yesterday, she had been kicking the teens butt and running with a sack of money. Her boss with only one good eye, the other covered in an eye patch, came over to her "someone seems a little bit too happy. Thinking of making a robbery?" the pale woman just tutted and rolled her eyes.

"No it's my little brat, well not little anymore, but still a brat! Graduation so I'm going to need to take the afternoon off."

"Well Shego as long as you're not doing anything that would require a tiny police call. Then fine, wow she's grown up fast. Any idea of what job she wants?" the head of Global Justice Criminal Activities asked. She was usually referred to as Director Betty. Shego handed her a letter addressed to Director.

"From Kimmie"

The director walked into her office and opened the letter, her eyes lit up at the words "I would like to apply." She called Kim at her home "hello Kim possible? I would like to congratulate you first on your graduation. Second getting the job." The director herd a big breath being taken in, and put the phone away from the ear, and heard a massive scream of excitement

"Thank you!" as she kept screaming. After she had finished the director started to talk again "your work details will be sent to you." She hung up before the girl could scream again; she could already hear the giggles of excitement. Should she warn Shego about the surprise she was in for when she got home? Na why ruin the surprise?

Shego had finished work and left early. She returned home, only to have someone leap on her and wrap their legs around Shego's waist. By a red headed girl whose nickname was princess "whoa! Wtf? What's got you so happy?" Shego asked Kim, who she was slightly annoyed at because she had banged her head on the door a bit.

"Hmm let me think. YOUR COMMING TO MY GRADUATION! AND I GOT A JOB!" Kim screaming, at this point Shego was wishing she had her iPod. She suddenly caught on to what the red head had just said to her.

"Wait what? I'm coming to your graduation?" Shego asked, she never remembered agreeing to go.

"well... if you don't I guess you don't really love me..." as Kim placed both her hands together, looked up into Shego's green eyes, made hers really wide, and stuck her lip out. Known as the "puppy dog pout"

"Fine! Besides you know I love you! Just stop that stupid look! Besides you never came to mine!" Shego taunted.

"Yeah one hero, inside a room with a bunch of people who were illegal in over 20 states, and probably had more ammunition on them than a small shooting ground!" Shego laughed, she remembered the time when she was evil, and illegal to point that out, stealing, punching. Except kill. "Oh and one other thing. Please don't swear in front of my parents, or in anyone's picture, and please don't get drunk! Just remember I love you to!" Shego could agree with those rules. Kim had told her parents about Shego, just before graduation, Kim's parents were aware of Kim being bisexual, but they were certainly not aware of Shego dating their daughter.

The mother, Anne Possible, was the least impressed, she was a brain surgeon, with bright red hair so everyone knew where Kim got it from. The father, James Possible, who is a rocket scientist, was fine with it as long as his "Kimmy cub" was ok with the decision.

Shego was getting ready, but when a report of a bomb threat was made, Shego decided it was best to wear her black and green cat suit. As much as Kim liked Shego's cat suit she wasn't too fond of her wearing it to possibly one of the biggest days of her life. But when Shego had kissed her, suddenly all emotions were gone, the only one left was love. Kim was wearing a dark black dress, with a white belt that slides across her waist, her hair tied back, and lipstick that Shego just wanted to wipe off with her lips.

Chapter 2.

Shego said she would drive when they were about to enter the Possible house "NO! I DON'T WANT VOMIT ON MY DRESS!" Kim yelled. Shego nearly jumped at the voice suddenly yelling in her ear. Kim really did not want a repeat of last time, she had been on a mission, and when she got out, she was putting all her weight on the door, when she went to take a step and fell over to be caught by Shego. She then immediately had to take a plastic bag out of the car, and let everything she had eaten that day come out.

"Don't worry I promise I won't even go over 50 mph." Shego promised, Kim didn't want to argue, with her parents near but she was still afraid of Shego's driving when she didn't make promises. Although Kim couldn't name a time when Shego had broken a promise.

"Fine, but if you do, I will kick you out of your own car, and I will drive. I still don't have my drivers permit yet!" Kim threatened, she knew she couldn't kick Shego if she tried, but she tried to sound serious about it. Shego just chuckled.

When they entered the house, two people came in a man and a woman. James was an average height, he looked like he had shaved recently, not showing any signs of grey yet. Anne with her red hair just like Kim's just shorter, but with blue eyes, so Shego didn't know where the green came from. James ran to get the camera. There were pictures of Kim, Shego, Kim and Shego, and everyone in together. So when they walked to Shego's car that was when Kim's heart started to thump even harder.

Shego even checked that everyone's seat belt was one. She started to car, she looked at Kim who was in the front, her parents in the back. Kim looked like a nevous wreck, her veins were showing in her head, then a reassuring hand went on Kim's, she looked up to see Shego, with a very happy smile. Shego started the car, but for some reason when Shego had smiled at Kim her worries went away. Shego had barely gone past third gear.

When they arrived at the school, Kim was greeted by her best friend/ ex-boyfriend. A blonde pale boy named Ron; they had been best friends since prep. He was in a tux, for the first time ever, he looked quite smart, and his trusty naked mole rat was walking along side him, instead of in his pocket. "Hey KP glad to see you made it in one piece. I'm guessing Shego didn't drive?" Ron said daring to taunt Shego, who just growled back. More pictures were taken, no bombs went off, and Kim was given her certificate, the kids hung back for a bit. And then they decided to go home. And Shego's driving had been peaceful, but when a light had taken longer than a minute to change, Kim noticed Shego's muttering, and noticed a foot moving of the brake just about to slam on to the accelerator, but stopped by a intentional cough let out by Kim, Shego just turned round and placed her foot on the brake again, letting out more words. When it changed Shego had gone off a little bit faster than Kim would have liked. But they made it back Kim's parent's home safe and sound, when Kim had gotten back in, Shego was very tempted to slam the pedal down as if a monster was following behind them. But instead she asked "Kimmy can I go over 30 at least?" Shego begging, she had hated driving so slow.

"No all night promise!"

"But I said 50!" Shego whined giving her own attempt of a puppy dog pout. Kim just gave up and let a nod out. Kim had inserted her seatbelt, but realised that Shego wasn't going to start off slow. Kim was pinned to her seat, while Shego had a smile that looked like a devil was happy, it would work even more if Shego had a fangs. "WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN NOW!" Kim looked at the indicator, but couldn't see the numbers. Shego had turned up her Motor heads CD. Kim was relieved to be back home. When she got out of the car, she was swooped off her feet by Shego and carried up the flat to their floor, where Kim got off Shego's arms and kissed Shego right on the lips in the hallway.

Chapter 3.

That Friday morning Kim decided to tell Shego about her job. "So Shego about my job."

"Yes well done Kim, just remember don't get shot, all ways bring cuffs with you, yadda yadda." Shego said, assuming Kim had gone something with violence involved. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Well actually I'm not a cop, I'm working with GJ" Shego nearly choked, she coughed franticly._ Oh crap. That was not my idea of Shego's reaction._ When Shego had recovered

"Princess... did I just hear you say you're working with GJ?" Shego to shocked to hear this. Maybe that was what was in the letter, an application form

"Yeah, I'm in the toxins department. And some tactic department. Whatever that is." Kim was a little bit worried by Shego's silence "so... can you gimmie a ride to work?" Kim asked pulling a grin across her face. Shego sighed and got off the sofa and grabbed the keys. Kim quickly followed.

"You. Every day. Work. Home. Are you trying to ruin me?" Shego taunted as she left through the door.

Chapter 4

Kim had forgotten that Shego drove to work, as she entered the car "err on second thought I'll take the sub." But it was too late; Shego locked the doors with an evil smile on her face. She turned the engine on, and as usual slammed the pedals down. Kim covered her eyes, Shego was approaching a speed bump and shouted "old nanny 20 points!" Kim screamed when she felt the bump. She looked back franticly expecting to see someone yelling at her, or an old lady's body on the ground. But was relieved to find a speed bump. Relieved but annoyed. When she gave Shego a disapproving look, Shego burst into laughter, and went even faster. Kim screaming was once again drowned out by Shego's heavy metal music.

Kim was so great full for when Shego cut the engine. Shego was still laughing at the idea of Kim's face. She took Kim to where her work station was. When Shego returned to her work station, was surprised to find a man standing at her desk, he had brown hair, blue eyes, tanned, and seemed fit but Shego bet she could take him down with the blink of an eye. He seemed to be very well dressed, if he was working here. "Can I help you?" Shego asked. He replied with a deep voice.

"Yes, would you know where a woman named Shego is?"

"You're looking at'er" Shego told him with a bit of slang. He took his hand out of his pocket and exchanged it with Shego's.

"I'm Danny I'm going to be helping you with missions." He stated Shego felt her face drop.

"Can you excuse me for just one minute?" as she turned and ran into Betty's office. She slammed the door behind her, approached the desk, and slammed her hands on the desk "why the fuck is there some posh snob dude claiming he's gonna help me? When the fuck did I ask for help?" Shego yelled, not concerned if anyone heard.

"He's your new partner."

"I don't need a partner"

"Well it's not permanent. Just for the week." Shego let out a loud growl and frustrated scream, and stormed out the room. At lunch Shego went to see Kim, who was in a lab, dissecting some frog. Shego couldn't care less, she tapped Kim on the shoulder "Yo princess we gonna grab some lunch. You coming?" Director Betty and Danny were behind Shego. Kim agreed and found herself in a nice cafe. All though she kept noticing the looks Danny was giving her Shego. And Kim noticed how she was sitting opposite Shego and not next to her.

Work had finished, Shego didn't seem to have the energy to drive in her monster truck way, but she did go quite fast. When Kim reached home, she knew Shego felt to see a bed. Kim flopped down, and let a happy sigh out.

Shego was sleepy but not tired enough to not notice how quite Kim had been on the ride home; maybe just having a whole day of work was really exhausting for her. That was probably it, when she walked into the bedroom; she was proven right to see her little princess crashed on the bed. She let her sleep on until dinner. Shego and Kim hit the hey as soon as they had cleaned up. Shego was surprised when Kim had fallen asleep with her back towards Shego. But Shego couldn't seem to get comfy on her back like she used to, but when she slept on her stomach she fell asleep. But when Shego woke up Kim was gone, she sat up and looked at a note on the pillow. "Sorry had to go to work early, I know how to make translucent something or other" Shego couldn't tell what most of those words meant.

Chapter 5

At work Shego had fallen asleep at her desk, she never realised how comfy her stomach was. But she had fallen asleep with her head on a pile of paper. She was interrupted by a ring on the phone. She shot up asking if someone had hit the self destruct button again. When she looked up she found out her boss was looking down at her. Shego frowned and took the phone "Global Justice Criminal Activities, can I help you?" Shego asked still frowning back at her boss.

"Yes you can, I need to ask Director Betty about the Global Justice Soldiers in training session ends." Betty took the phone off Shego and said "training session will end in 15 minutes." The man thanked her and hung up; Shego smiled and put her head back on the comfy and warm pile of paper.

Kim couldn't get the idea of that Danny going out with her Shego out of her head, she was so much better than that Danny. Kim had started to have bad dreams him and Shego. He was coming over, Kim let out a growl, and Shego must be rubbing off on her. "Oh hi Danny" Kim said in a cherry tone, but inside her head she was kicking him constantly. "Hey Kim right? Would you happen to know when Shego's next mission is?" he asked, he was really fed up with just filling in paper work.

"Err no; you would have to ask director Betty about that." He nodded and Kim turned back to her work as he walked back through the lab door.

Danny decided to give Shego a visit. He pulled a chair next to Shego, who had her head on her arm and holding a pen, but when Danny looked at her she had her eyes closed. He laughed, he rang her phone for a laugh as she shot up, but then he hung up. He went next to her. "Hey Shego I guess you like to sleep on the job?" he joked

"Sure do..." letting out a yawn and stretching.

"Kim sure is something she's really smart for a 22?"

"24, and hands of she's mine!" Shego threatened him, even though she was half awake, he didn't mind this though. He simply replied "don't worry I'm gay, if anyone I don't mind that guy!" pointing out the man coming out of the changing room. He teased, Shego laughed, she didn't mind him being gay. As long as his hands were off her princess.

Kim was very annoyed she had to talk to Betty and she had walked past Shego's desk and she hadn't even checked if who it was, she was busy talking to that Danny. Kim cursed him silently under her breath. She walked in and handed the director a file. And walked out without even being noticed by Shego.

"So what's with the green skin?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"I was hit by a meteor with something in it, mixed me and my brothers DNA, and stuff so now we all have super powers."

"Really? What can you do?" he asked, she lit her hand up with a plasma flame; it looked like a fire but green. "Cool"

"So any boys in your life?" Shego asked him, she didn't seem to mind asking him.

"One he's good looking so keep your hands off him!" he joked, even Shego laughed at this. "His names Bart." Shego looked at him "Bart Sheffered. Not Simpson" he joked. Shego went home with Kim this time and was glad to be home, she started listening ac/dc again, but then she felt her phone go off. It was a text from Danny, a picture of Bart. She chuckled a bit and sent a text back saying not as good as Kimmy. Kim finally asked after hearing Shego's text tone go off over 10 times "who the hell is texting you so much?"

"Danny." Shego replied simply, Kim got very frustrated although Shego never noticed; Kim left the room into her bedroom, where she continued to read her book, and hear the occasional laugh. She went to bed early that night, she even woke up cranky. When Shego offered her a lift she just replied "why don't you ask Danny, you've texted enough!" in a cranky tone.

"Whoa what happened to you little miss pissed?" Shego asked, not knowing what had gotten into Kim.

"Well you've flirted with him enough texting, laughing why don't you share a bloody bed with him?" Kim yelled at Shego who was starting to yell back.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why don't you just make him your boyfriend since he's obviously better than I am!" Shego suddenly realised what Kim was going on about.

"Kim Danny's gay for god's sake!" Shego replied in a calm tone. Kim was silent; she had taken all of her anger out on Shego, without even getting any facts at all. "Oh thanks a lot Kim great way to show trust, you see me with some guy and you think I'm gonna dump you! What fucking relationship do you call that?"

"Shego I-"

"Don't bother Kim." Shego stormed out of the flat, Kim heard the car start and speed away, right then she burst into tears, she knew she wouldn't be able to go to work on what had just happened. She could barely keep her voice right when she called Betty, anyone could tell that something was wrong, just by the way Kim used her tone. On thin ice of tears. Betty decided not to ask, and just let Kim off, she was not surprised to then get a call from Shego saying she wouldn't be going to work. Although Shego's tone was far more of a pissed off tone.

_Some day those two are going to use up all of their holidays._

Chapter 6

That night Shego decided to stay in a motel, she checked her phone to see a message from Danny. _It's your fault all of this started!_ Thought Shego, _was it really flirting? Just by laughing and talking? Wow I can see where Kim may have called that flirting NO! She didn't even trust you! If you were with someone else a sudden thought goes into that little red head of hers thinking I'm going to dump her for some guy I just met!_

Kim was in Shego's apartment she hadn't been out once; she was in Shego's bed thinking about how stupid she had been._ Why do I always have to go blabbing? And assuming stupid things? NO! She wasn't giving me any attention, constantly texting that stupid, dumb ass Danny! How could that not count as flirting? How was I to know he was gay? It's all Shego's fault!_ The name sent Kim into even more tears, which slowly cried herself to sleep.

Both of them decided that they had to go to work at some point, Shego checked out of the motel, hoping her apartment would be empty._ No you don't, you're hoping that your princess is there and you both beg for each others forgiveness! Shut up!_ Stupid voices.

When Shego entered the building she just stole a glance through lab glass, and stopped, she saw a bunch of young and old scientist around one with red hair, who had their hands covering their face, and their shoulders going up and down, Shego sighed.

When she saw the 2 people she really didn't want to see they were giving each other looks "well looked who showed up? Little miss skiver." Betty taunted

"You wanna loose that other eye?" threatened Shego; she was so not in the mood for a boring lecture. The director just smiled and turned away. Danny was next to speak. "So by that look it's either car wouldn't start or relationship problems."

"Second"

"Ah I'll leave you to your thoughts." He left her desk, which she was grateful for. Until she got a call saying that a bank was being robbed, she just stood up and left the desk, running through the corridor, until she checked her phone for which bank. When she looked up a red head was in the way, Shego couldn't stop, they went tumbling through a wall, it was mainly Shego's force and back that made the wall crack, Shego quickly got up "listen I gotta go!" Shego dashed out. Kim shouted at her "an excuse me would have been nice!" but Shego was long gone.

When Shego was running through the streets to the bank the idea on how to make up with Kim hit her. Literally it hit her; a box of wedding rings hit her in the stomach in a lame attempt of the robber to slow her down. But when Shego tripped him up by sticking a foot out he went crashing down, he was put in jail, so Shego had some thinking time. She decided she was not ready for anything committed like marriage.

Chapter 7

When Kim had returned back to the lab she realised she had been called to figure out a good tactic for infiltrating a ware house full of bombs that could be set off, and had hi tech security. Kim was fine in figuring something out until she realised who would be doing it. Shego, for the first time she hoped Danny would take over, but when she asked about him Director said that he was now training juniors. After Shego had been told about the mission 3 minutes into the plan idea Kim and Shego were arguing. "NO! Bombs they can be triggered, by a mobile phone signal for all we know! So we'll go in by air!" Kim going over this for the second time.

"No! We'll go by the side of the building weak structure! With no electrical devices! And just bust it down and check for lasers!" Shego argued

"And if it blows up with your plan? What will you do just blast your way out?"

"And if we do your plan and it blows up what do we do with the 200 men blown up just because they were in the air?"

At the end of it all the director went with Shego's idea, mainly because they didn't have the budget for anything more. Shego had completed her mission, with only one electrical problem, but came back fine. She didn't talk to Kim for the rest of the day until Kim had to give a presentation about a bombs fuse, that Shego was forced to watch. Shego had kept yawning during it, that Kim found very irritating. When Shego had been congratulated on her mission when she was on the training pitch, while Kim walked past she looked at Shego who noticed and went "what the hell? What's with the scowl?"

"You sound like you don't know why."

"Geez sorry red. Fine I'll stop"

"Try to stop being so sarcastic and short tempered"

"Try to stop being a bitch; you're just mad that we went with my plan."

"No I'm not and it was default just because we didn't have the budget for it doesn't make it that you won"

"Yes it did, and you couldn't have handled the henchmen who came"

"I could handle you anytime even with your plasma"

"Oh really? So you wanna fight without any plasma? Ok here's no plasma!" as Shego pounced onto Kim who went to the grass. Who seemed to struggle a bit getting up so Shego loosened her noticed it but didn't like the fact that Shego was going to let her win. Kim rolled sideways, getting out of Shego's grip. She jumped up to do an air kick, but Shego caught it was about to slam down but caught Kim and held her by the back so she didn't slam down, but she had enough time to put her other foot down and twisted out of Shego's grip. But when Kim tried to hit again this time it made contact but not where she wanted it to go it went into Shego's stomach, but Shego didn't seem to be affected by it, she put Kim and herself into a lock where none of them could hurt each other. "Kim don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Shego said

"You always have to make your point don't you!"

"Just answer the question"

"yes." Kim sighed. All she wanted right now was to be cuddled up next to Shego on the sofa or bed. Shego released her grip, and Kim stepped out, Shego turned around to see her princess looking at her, Shego stepped closer to Kim put her hand on Kim's cheek and Kim even tilted her head a little and closed her eyes, as Shego pushed her face further until she felt soft lips.

Chapter 8

They walked to the car park with Kim's hand in Shego's. Shego even followed the speed limit home. She didn't curse at anyone, didn't yell when she saw an old nanny. She was an everyday driver. Kim curled up Shego the night on the bed, but as soon as Shego put her head on the pillow "Kim why is my pillow wet?" Kim didn't want to respond to that, but Shego only had one idea, so she got a new one out. Shego decided to ask "hey pumpkin what do you think of marriage?" Kim considered this question

"I think it's nice, to be with the one you love for the rest of your life. You?" it was Shego's turn to answer that.

"I would think it leads to two things 1 a divorce or 2 a happy ever after." Shego put the light on, Kim wondered where Shego was going, when Shego came in with a box, Shego bent down on one knee and said "Kim will you be my princess?"

"OH MY GOD YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES! Shego I LOVE YOU!" Kim kissed Shego all night long, even when Shego was fast asleep, Kim kept looking at her ring, she was so happy!

"I love you to princess!" where she kissed Kim again on the lips. Shego was glad she had asked first and then proposed. She hoped this would be her happy ever after.


End file.
